Painting Crows
by Beast Love
Summary: Crow has had enough of women. It was one heartbreak after another. Just when he thought he was through with them, a one night stand ends up being more than that... Crow/OC
1. Chapter 1: Another One

"_I can't believe you, Crow!_" Naomi screamed at him from over the phone.

Crow pulled the phone away from his ear as she ranted. He winced when she called him quite a few names that stabbed at his heart. No matter how many times he heard it, it still hurt to hear it.

"You stood me up for the _fifth_ time! You better come up with a better excuse than saying those brats needed your help!"

He clenched his gloved hand tightly, his nails digging deep into the flesh of his palm.

"I can't just leave them alone, Naomi! They're like my own kids!" Crow yelled back.

"You can't always be there for them, Crow! They need to learn to be dependent on themselves, not you for forever!"

"You knew from the beginning that they were important to me! Why are you like this now!" Crow's voice cracked, feeling the sting in his eyes grow unbearable. _How many times had this happened?_

"Crow, it's either me or those orphans who won't leave you alone for a single day," Naomi became serious.

Without skipping a beat Crow responded, "Then I guess it's over."

Crow gripped the phone tightly as he heard her hang up, the beeping of the discontinued call echoing in his ear. He gritted his teeth, letting himself be swallowed in anger for a moment before sighing heavily. He turned around throwing the phone carelessly onto the small kitchen table.

The backdoor -which also served as their real home door- clicked open.

Crow opened the fridge, trying to wipe the small hints of tears in his eyes. They didn't need to see him like this. Not again. He didn't want another lecture on girls from men who didn't know girls that much better than he did.

"Hey." Crow heard keys being thrown onto the table.

"Yo. How was the search for scrap metal, Yusei?" He stared at the practically bare shelves, keeping occupied.

Yusei sat down, watching Crow skeptically. His eyes wandered to the phone on the table. Blue eyes glanced back at his roommate's backside. He quickly grabbed the phone, placing it underneath the table, checking the recent calls. The name _Naomi_ was listed first. Yusei's face turned grim.

Suddenly, the phone was snatched from his hands. Yusei calmly looked into Crow's steel glaring eyes. Crow then lowered his gaze, sighing.

"I don't want to talk about it." Crow spoke.

Yusei's eyes followed his pacing figure. "I never said anything."

The orange haired boy flashed him a scowl.

It was then silent for a long period of time, until he spoke again.

"Women just don't make sense!" Crow threw his hands up into the air. "When I tell them I look after kids that are like my own, they like me more and don't mind it. But, when I try to be there for the kids and I can't find time to be with them, they get all mad! I don't get it!"

Crow breathed heavily, sitting down and slouching into the uncomfortable chair. "This is too hard. I don't know how some people do it. I'm working a part-time delivery job, attending New Domino Police Academy, spending time with the kids, and I'm trying to settle down with a girl. Except, the last part doesn't ever work out and is the hardest of them all..."

His best friend watched as Crow's expressions went from confused, angry, stressed, and to depressed.

"Maybe you should just take a break from looking for a girl. You're only nineteen Crow, you'll find one that can handle everything about you, including the kids."

He laughed bitterly. "It's easy for you to say that. You already have Akiza."

Yusei's eyes flickered. "What makes you say that?"

"Are you serious?" Crow stared at incredulously, "You guys are _still_ not going out?"

"...No."

"I thought my situation was bad..." Crow muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, _You have to feel bad for Akiza. _

"Never mind, I'm going to go. My shift is going to begin soon," Crow grabbed his worn out brown vest from the back of the chair. "You better not tell Jack what happened otherwise I wouldn't feel safe about falling asleep without turning on the Duel Runner's alarm."

With that, Crow slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>She took off her glasses, rubbing her dry sleep-deprived eyes. Her head pounded mercilessly. She opened her phone, squinting at the blurry numbers that told the time.<p>

_3:45 PM...? _

She slammed her head against the desk, mumbling about the pain.

She re-opened her light blue eyes, staring at the wall covered with pinned up pieces of papers of sketches, paintings, and inked drawings. It was dark in the room. The curtains were covering the only window. The only light source was behind her head from the desk lamp.

Her phone then vibrated, sending a motion to her head. She moaned again as the pain increased.

Grumbling, she grabbed the phone, flipping it open, squinting at the text message.

_Mizuki, your deadline has been changed to 7:45 tonight. Get your fucking self together and get the final here on time or you're fired! Love, Sato._

Mizuki lifted her head, sitting up. She grabbed her glasses, re-reading the message. A grin slowly formed on her lips. She jumped out of her seat, her hands in fists pumping into the air.

"Yes!" Mizuki yelled. "I'm going to get paid big!"

There was loud pounding on the wall. She rolled her eyes. She grinned once more, staring at the text. Bringing herself back to reality, she tied her messy brown hair into a bun, sitting down properly at the desk. She smiled at the inked drawing of a cloud-winged dragon.

Mizuki cracked her knuckles. "Time to paint!"

She picked at the dried paint on her hands. Mizuki was too lazy to thoroughly wash them. Her eyes narrowed when she looked up to view the every day usual bustling Blue-Eyes Square. The setting sun was still too bright for her eyes.

_I need to get out a lot more during the day, or at least not stay in the dark corner of my room for the majority of the morning, _she thought as she pitied the woman in high heels who was rushing home with bags underneath her eyes and a young child in her arms who kept squirming.

Mizuki knew her from seeing the woman every evening. She would always be in high heels and in a professional business suit that seemed to be loosened by the end of the day. She would always wear heels that seemed to hurt her swollen feet, struggling to place one foot after the other, while either holding the tired child in her arms or pulling roughly at their hands when they tried to go another direction.

She knew the majority of the people who walked by in the square. Like the man who seemed to drop his keys when he reached for his phone, or the teenager that would pick up the keys every time and return it to the man who didn't recognize the teen for the umpteenth time.

Her gaze lowered to the large canvas bag that held her final wrapped in thick plastic to prevent water damage. She picked at the handle, waiting for something.

And then she heard it. The sound of a moving bike. More specifically, a Duel Runner.

Mizuki quickly raised her head up, unconsciously watching him. She frowned when she saw him.

He was dragging his feet, moving his Duel Runner as if it were a burden. He didn't have that energy that he usually did. He didn't have kids surrounding him or that accomplished grin when he was exceptionally happy. He didn't even have that girl that laughed at what he said. She guessed, from what she had seen for the past few months, that something went really bad. For some reason, she always believed it was because he got dumped, but she couldn't assume that, or if he was even dating, from just seeing him occasionally.

_Or always_, she laughed bitterly in her mind.

He disappeared as her went down the alleyway, most likely to his home.

_I really need to stop looking at him. I already think I'm a stalker. _

Mizuki jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The phone flashed her alarm that was set for seven.

She didn't smile.

_Great, now I'm in a depressed mood. _

Mizuki sighed, getting up with her canvas bag protectively under her arm.

* * *

><p>AN: Something written in the spur of the moment. Not entirely sure I will continue this story, but we'll see. Story takes place before time-skip but after the main plot. Reviews are appreciated but not demanded.


	2. Chapter 2: A Solution

Crow whistled in surprise when he passed by the small card store. In the front of the shop window was a new card on display. It was outlined in silver, emphasizing it being a Synchro Monster, with an elegant dragon-like creature in the center. Its wings appeared like clouds as did its body shape.

"Sun Cloud Dragon," Crow mused. He had no particular use for it, but he knew someone who would adore it.

He hummed happily to himself a show tune that got stuck into his head when he went to Martha's and found the kids watching a cartoon. He never watched television until he came into New Domino City. Even then, the only thing he watched was the weather report. He preferred his newspaper when he ate breakfast or was on a lunch break.

Crow moved his slick black Duel Runner, affectionately called the Blackbird, down the square. He patted her on the side. _At least you'll never betray me._ He looked up, seeing the familiar faces he saw every day. They never changed, except for the clothes and expressions. He glanced at the fountain, spotting a girl in a big black sweater splattered with bright paint.

The gray-eyed boy squinted at her, trying to get a better look. He had a feeling she was always there, but he never noticed her much. He shrugged, turning the Blackbird into the alleyway.

He opened the screen door, sliding his key in to the door, clicking it open. He didn't even step in all the way and he already felt the dominating aura of-

"Welcome home, Crow," Jack Atlas had his arms crossed over his chest, his stern violet eyes glaring.

_I'm going to murder his bike tonight. _"Alright, if this is about your secret stash of coffee behind the cans of ravioli in the cupboard, I didn't touch it."

The bright blond was befuddled, mumbling incoherent words under his breath swiftly. While Jack was distracted, he began to silently crawl through the kitchen on his hands and knees, his eyes set on the corner that led to his room. If he could just get there before-. Crow was suddenly lifted from the ground, something pulling on his uniform. He struggled and moved his legs to try to cover some ground between him and the towering man, but his feet were not on the floor. It was at times like these when he wished he was taller.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack mocked him, bending down slightly to meet on the same level as Crow at the same time having him off the ground.

Crow suppressed a growl, instead mumbling a lovely color of language that he made sure his current enemy heard.

His enemy narrowed his eyes to merely slits, a throbbing vein at the side of temple. That didn't scare him as much as the smile on his face. A _smile_. _This is new and not in a good way..._

When Jack turned around swiftly, being moved around like a rag doll, he was plopped into the uncomfortable kitchen chair. Crow opened his eyes, unaware of when he closed them. He reluctantly looked up to the towering man in white. He saw the cup of coffee on the table was shaking. He glanced down under the table to realize his leg was bouncing and he was fidgeting with the zipper on his yellow sweater. Crow's throat went dry. _I have a feeling this bird is about to be eaten up by the big white cat. _

Jack sat down in the other side of the kitchen table. His dark eyes stared deeply into his, a silent staring contest with Crow being the first to look away when the pressure became too much. He could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>It took all her strength not to roll her eyes. The only time she did was when the woman in front of her wasn't facing her. Despite the fact that Mizuki didn't particularly like her personality, she had to admit that Sato was very pretty.<p>

Sato was your typical beautiful girl that worked in a well known business. She had the hourglass figure with the small waist with the tanned skin and sharp cheekbones. Her light blonde hair would always in a tight neat bun, not a strand out of place, her legs firmly together in a tight pencil skirt.

Mizuki's frown wavered into a slight smirk. _At least I'm not an A-cup. _

"So far, Sun Cloud Dragon is rising in the market. Good work, Miss Yamada," Sato closed the folder of papers, clasping her hands together. "Keiba Corp.'s Duel Monster Cards is considering in taking you full time."

She nodded. When she first got in contact with Sato, she was incredibly happy. Until her designs were sent to unknown companies meaning little to no payment. Now, after working her hands off (literally), she was finally selling to top notch companies. Her main goal: Keiba Corp. If she can get in there full time, Mizuki would be expecting to finally get out of her one room apartment to at least a four room. To her, that was a big dream. She cleared her throat to prevent herself from laughing hysterically.

"Now, what is your next design going to be?"

Mizuki pulled out her portfolio from her worn out canvas bag.

Sato took it, flipping through it quickly. "No. Boring. Dull. Maybe. No. No. Definitely not. No-"

The annoying woman droned on. Mizuki wined at every comment, especially the nasty ones. They weren't that bad were they? She really wanted to just roll her eyes at her. How would she ever get a husband with this attitude?

"This one."

Mizuki snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked at the picture Sato was pointing at. It was a dark drawing of a clown-like half woman half-fish. She didn't really like that drawing, but this was business. What Sato wanted, she had to get or it was no check. Mizuki really needed that check.

* * *

><p>"Get laid."<p>

Crow choked on what little saliva their was in his mouth. "WHAT!"

"Get laid," Jack nonchalantly spoke, shrugging a little as if it were no big deal.

"You're funny."

Violet eyes gleamed. "It wasn't a joke."

Crow looked at him skeptically. Could he really trust Jack's judgment? He could remember multiple situations in his life when he trusted him and that ended in a disaster.

"Look, you're really stressed at the moment and hadn't had a way to release it. Sex is a really great way to do it, especially with people you don't have any connections with!"

Steel eyes widened, "_You did one night stands?_"

The white clothed man rolled his eyes at his childish friend. "During the time I was King, yes."

He pressed his lips into a firm line. Maybe it could be relaxing... But the thought of sleeping with just any person seemed to disturb his mind. Crow doesn't believe he has the confidence and selfishness to do that to a girl. He sighed through his nose, placing his chin on the table.

Jack let out it his own sigh. He had to leave his friend to think things through.

* * *

><p>Mizuki dragged her worn out Nike's down the dark Square. She was unbelievably worn out. Sato wouldn't stop talking about how the next draft of the picture should be done and the whole process of trying to get it into Keiba Corp. Yes, she was excited of the chances of her drawing being made into a card by Keiba Corp., but there was a little on how much a person should be told of the expectations. She rubbed her eyes of the little sand forming in the corners.<p>

Barely anyone was in the Square anymore, everyone in their homes making dinner. _Maybe I should treat myself to an actual meal tonight..._

She spaced out at the possible thoughts of a home-cooked meal, not paying attention to what was in front of her.

Someone came out of the alleyway, bumping right into her. Mizuki stumbled back a little, rubbing her nose that bumped into something hard. "Ow..."

"Oh, damn. Sorry, I should be looking where I'm going," the person mumbled. They lightly placed his fingers on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Mizuki squinted, trying to see past her blurry tired eyes. It was a man her, not too older than her. He had red spiky hair with tired gray eyes. He seemed familiar to her, but it was hard to distinguish him in the dark.

"It's alright. Night," he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking in the opposite direction of hers.

"Night," she yawned. _I think I'll just go straight to bed..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I'm slow on updates, but after re-reading the first chapter I decided to continue the story. How often I will update will depend on me, so please don't ask. Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded.


	3. Chapter 3: Glamor

She yawned loudly, the bus noisily driving away down the wide empty street. Long pale arms stretched towards the light azure sky filled with puffy white clouds. Her hand blocked the blistering sun that appeared from behind a cloud. Her head throbbed.

"You need to get out more often, Mizuki!" an aging woman approached her. She was tall; Mizuki's head just reached barely reached the woman's chin. Her hair gold and curly placed neatly into a ponytail over her shoulder. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, but she was actually in her mid-forties.

Mizuki rubbed her arm, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Mum..." she whined.

Her mother chuckled. She wrapped long slender arms around her small daughter. Mizuki closed her eyes, comforted by the familiar warmth and scent of her perfume. A small smile formed.

"Let's get inside before you get another one of your headaches, you sensitive girl!" the woman teased, pulling her past the open black iron fence.

She looked at the grand mansion, her childhood home. The grass a deep shade as always with the flower beds and the hedges trimmed neatly. The building looked warm and inviting under the sun with the windows and balcony doors wide open, white curtains billowing in the breeze. It was a home made for the suburban people of New Domino City in the neighborhood of Splendid Venus.

They walked down the hallway, her mother's heel clicking against the marbled floor. Mizuki stuffed her hands into her sleeveless peach hoodie, gazing at the photographs that hanged on the walls. There was a photo of her as a baby, crying as a very young looking mother tried to put a Band-Aid on a bump on her head. Another one was of her and her sister. Her sister was smothered in paint as Mizuki held the brush, painting on her. A magazine cover that was placed into a frame was of her mother during her career as a model for Deep Sea Diva Model Corporation being known as Sara Grenburg. The grandest photo of all in the hallway was of the whole family, Mizuki, her sister, her mother, and their father.

Mizuki bit her cheek painfully to stop the stinging feeling in her eyes. The photograph was taken a few weeks before the only male in their household had moved on in life.

The dark blonde girl jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up into hazel eyes. "Don't cry, Mizuki. Be happy that he died in peace and with a smile, hm?"

Her mother's eyes were a bit glassy, but she bore them proudly. She walked into the kitchen where she called out to the chef.

Mizuki sat down on the high stool by the island counters. She traced the marble pattern with her calloused finger, memorizing the colors and the flow of her strokes.

Suddenly, someone poked her roughly in the ribs and Mizuki jumped, resulting in her falling off the stool onto the ground. She yelped in pain, light blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. It wasn't the first time she fell off the stool, but every fall became more painful than the last.

"Chiharu!" Mizuki growled. She stood up slowly, gripping the edge of the counter while rubbing her tailbone to try to ease the pain.

A young woman stood before her, waving a perfectly manicured hand in greeting with a sly grin. She was a spitting image of the photo in the hall, of the model her mother once was. Chiharu was tall like their mother, golden hair flowing gracefully over her shoulder in waves, skin smooth and tanned, and the bright hazel eyes behind the big white rimmed sunglasses.

Chiharu laughed, taking off her big beige sun hat and glasses. "Oh, Mizuki, you never learn!"

Mizuki rolled her eyes, sitting down once again. She glanced at her younger sister and began to feel a little self-conscious compared to the fashionable model. "How is the modeling career?"

The younger of the siblings jumped onto the counter, swinging her perfectly formed legs. "It's alright, 'though I don't get to spend enough time with Koji…"

Koji Callister was the husband of Chiharu. They had only been married for a year, but it seems like they've been married for a long time the way they handle relationship problems between his work as a photographer and her as a model from different companies. Mizuki always feels jealous of them simply because Chiharu got married first and she was able to marry her first love without complications. She sighed inwardly; knowing that in spite of all the luck her sister got in the family, Mizuki would support her and protect her happiness.

Their mother came back with a bowl of freshly baked pita chips and feta dip in the other. The two women quickly helped themselves to the snack.

"So, how are my favorite two girls in the world doing?" their mother, with amazing grace, sat down across from them, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Mama, Koji and I are constantly busy and I don't get to see enough of him in the evening!" Chiharu began to complain. Her mother chuckled when she saw Mizuki roll her eyes.

"And you, Mizuki, my adorable little sensitive girl?" her mother addressed her, knowing that Mizuki never says much unless asked.

The dark blond shrugged, nibbling on a chip. "I'm alright. I'm being considered to go into full time for Kaiba Corporation-"

Chiharu squealed out, tackling Mizuki into a hug. "I knew you could do it, big sis! I always knew you would be making the greatest cards in the Dueling World!"

Mizuki awkwardly patter her sister's back, desperately seeking escape from the caged hug. Her mother had a big smile, showing off her perfect pearl like teeth. "I'm so proud of you! I saw the card you recently created in the magazine."

She blushed at the praise. Chiharu jumped in once again, pulling Mizuki away gripping her shoulders and looking her into her eyes, "Me too! It's Sun Cloud Dragon, right? I made sure I got a copy of it when I saw the familiar strokes!"

She couldn't say anything, not that she really wanted to. Somehow, everybody else's professional praises were nothing compared to either her mother's or sister's praise.

"Oh," their mother got their attention. "Chiharu, didn't you say you had a party to go to on Saturday evening?"

You could see in the hazel eyes of the young model as she tried to remember. "Oh, that's right! Mizuki, you should come with me and Koji, I bet you can find a great husband candidate at the party!"

She turned red at the idea of looking for a husband. It wasn't like she never wanted to get married, but it was the part where her family gets involved in her love life. "I don't know… I probably wouldn't fit in…"

The models frowned at her. Mizuki would always use that excuse and then use an excuse from work, but this time she had a feeling she was definitely going to this party…

* * *

><p>The kids surrounded Crow as he worked on mixing the batter for the vanilla cake that they begged him to make. As he worked, he explained to the kids about how important each ingredient and how important it's in the right amount. The kids watched him and listened to him intently, occasionally stealing a taste when he wasn't looking or turned away.<p>

He placed the tray of batter into the heated oven and cleaned everything. The kids ran off for the television, but one of them hung back. She was the youngest and the quietest, the one who followed everyone around. Her bright green eyes looked around nervously, gripping something in her hands tightly.

Crow hung Martha's apron back onto the hook and saw the little one, Rika, still beside him, fidgeting.

He smiled and crouched down to her level. "What is it, Rika?"

She shyly looked away, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Um…I…uh…T-Thank you…" her voice wasn't even a whisper. Crow strained to hear her. "T-Thank you for the card…" Rika spoke louder, her face red as a tomato.

He grinned and ruffled her dark auburn hair. "No problem. Go and join the others, 'kay?"

She smiled and skipped to the living room where the kids were watching some cartoon show.

Crow made himself coffee and sat down at the kitchen table that was placed before the living room. This way Crow could read his newspaper and watch over the kids. He looked up when he heard them laugh at a comedic moment and smiled. If babysitting brought in a lot of money, Crow would do it every day without a problem.

One of the boys, Hiro, stood up on the sofa. "Hey, Hiro, sit down!" Crow scolded him. Hiro turned around, grinning before sitting back down. Crow shook his head, being reminded of himself when he was a kid.

The front door clicked open and everyone turned to the visitors. A tall woman walked in. She had a pale complexion with striking red hair that curled outwards and bright honey brown eyes. She wore a black lace skirt with a red shirt tucked in, black stockings and red pumps. Behind her a set of twins popped out. They had strange aqua green hair and hazel-like eyes. They wore their school uniform from the Duel Academy. The door closed and came in the leader of their gang, the genius and champion Yuusei Fuudo.

The kids jumped off the couch and floor, scrambling to meet the members of Team 5D's. Crow sighed through his nose. _So much for a little peace and quiet…_ He put down the newspaper, heading towards them.

"Alright kids, enough attacks on the gang. They got enough bruises and scratches from duel running!" The kids laughed before returning to their previous positions in front of the television. Crow will never understand how quickly children can change their minds.

Akiza smiled warmly, waving a hand in greeting. Leo and Luna gave Crow high fives. He and Yuusei did their handshake.

"What do you guys want: juice, coffee, tea…?" The ginger haired man lead them to the kitchen table.

They said their order and Crow went to get them right away. "So what brings you guys here today?"

Leo pouted, "_Martha's cookies…_"

He grinned, putting the tea pot onto the stove. "Sorry, she won't be back for a while. There's a cake baking in the oven, though, will that be enough?"

The young male twin pumped his fists into the air, doing a little cheer. His sister, Luna, rolled her eyes at his immaturity and thanked Crow as a polite lady should when he gave her the glass of homemade lemonade.

"Just visiting Martha," Yuusei shrugged, flipping through the newspaper Crow was reading.

"I tagged along. I have vacation for the entire month from school." Akiza's eyes kept glancing at the tan genius beside her.

The pot whistled loudly. He turned it off and set up two mugs, one for coffee and one for tea. "How is medical school?"

She jumped a little, as if startled. "Oh, it's…alright I guess. I don't know…it's difficult with all the people competing to be at the top…"

Crow gave them their drinks, grinning at her. "Well, you better show them who the best is then!" He was peeved when Akiza didn't respond back. Her eyes were trained on Yuusei's face as he skimmed through the articles on duels.

"Oh," Yuusei broke the silence. Everyone in the kitchen turned their attention to him. "I forgot to tell you, Crow, there's a Duelist Party this weekend and the members of Team 5D's is to attend."

Steel eyes glared at Yuusei. "Hell no."

* * *

><p>Mizuki gave her -technically Chiharu's- black button down coat to the coat manager of the party. She had just walked through security and the metal detectors, pretty positive that they weren't working because the metal butterfly bobby pin in her hair didn't make it go off. She smoothed out the dull red violet skirt of her cocktail dress and fixed the thick straps that tied themselves behind her neck. It felt strange for her to have her hair all silky, elegantly tied to a bun. She glanced at her reflection in the window that looked out to the ocean in the evening sky. No glasses, smokey eyes, smooth pale skin. Despite calling herself beautiful, which was a really good thing in her mind, she missed her paint soiled cloths that hung like curtains on her.<p>

She took a step forward, her foot placed itself incorrectly in the golden heeled sandles. Thankfully, she caught herself before making a fool of herself. Mizuki pressed her lips into a thin line. This was why she never came to these duelist parties. It wasn't because she was never invited, Mizuki had been invited to many, but because of her fear of embarrassing herself. _This is way too much pressure..._

Mizuki walked into the ballroom where the party was taking place. She gripped her gold handbag tightly, feeling herself heat up from nervousness.

Men stood around in their black suits and colorful ties, holding brandy, whiskey and other hard liquor. Women wore colorful attires of dresses. Some sparkled, some glistened, some inappropriate. Their faces painted with make-up as they smiled with their thickly smeared red lips. The men just gobbled up their clown like looks, seducing them, hoping to get entertainment for the night.

She began to wonder if she looked like a clown, too. But, knowing Chiharu, she would never look like those clowns. Her younger sibling was a natural beauty and disliked how some fashions made people look like clowns. There was a slim chance she would make her older sister a clown.

Suddenly, men turned their heads towards the opened doors. _Speak of the devil_.

Chiharu walked in arm in arm with Koji. Koji wore the typical black tuxedo with a silk white tie and his ebony hair brushed back. Chiharu wore an evening dress of similar color and material as his tie. It fit perfectly over her slim figure, a slit opening from mid-thigh revealing more tan skin. The silver jewels encrusted above her hip moved up to her shoulder giving her glamor. Her golden hair fell softly in curls over her shoulders. Mizuki's breath hitched. Sometimes, she forgot just how stunning Chiharu was. Her sister was exactly what Mizuki depicted an angel would look.

The angel spotted her, tugging her husband in tow gracefully in high silver sandled heels to Mizuki. She smiled widely, "I told you you would look dead drop gorgeous with a little cleaning."

Koji smiled gently, "Good to see you again, Mizuki. I've seen your new card! It's magnificent. My coworkers just can't stop praising the warm colors of the dragon's cloud like scales and the texture!"

Pale cheeks turned into a deep shade of rouge. "Oh, um, thank you, Koji..."

"Aww, Koji, you made her blush," Chiharu teased, kissing his strong jaw.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. She waved them good bye, walking away to find something to do at this party. She spotted the bar and headed for it. It had been a while since she had the strong burning taste of whiskey. _Might as well get a bit buzzed before one of those pervy eyes find me at the bar alone_.

Mizuki pulled back the tall mahogany seat, sitting down slightly to the side to give her legs room as she crossed them. She whistled to the bartender, not noticing the stare she was getting from the guy a seat away from her. The bartender in his fancy white dress shirt and classic silk vest appeared before her. "Scotch and soda, please." He nodded and got straight to work.

"Isn't that a bit too strong of a drink for you, miss?" The man spoke up, swirling his own glass of scotch and soda before taking a sip.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. She turned towards him fully, propping her elbow onto the counter with her head leaning on her hand. "Give me a taste of yours, then, _sir_."

He chuckled, his orange hair vibrating with the sound. He put the glass onto the counter and slid it to her. Mizuki caught it in her hand. She smirked at him, raising the glass as if in toast, and took a huge gulp. She inhaled deeply, letting the burn sting her throat, and gave out a small breath. Then, she finished the glass for him. She heard him laugh. Her light blue eyes watched as he got up from his seat before sliding into the one next to her.

His steel eyes glowed in amusement. "I thought you said you would have a taste, not finish it for me!"

"Oops," Mizuki replied. The bartender gave her a new glass of her scotch and soda. She thanked him and took a sip, aware that the stranger was still watching her. "What? Am I now no longer a lady because I drink hard liquor?"

He shook his head, loosening his black tie and opening his shirt two buttons under the opened black tux. "One more scotch and soda please."

The bartender gave him his drink and walked to the next customer. The man swirled his drink again, watching the crushed ice clink against each other. Mizuki turned to her own drink, watching the ice too. From the shiny counters she saw the stranger's reflection. He wasn't bad looking. He had a strong chiseled face, long spiky orange hair. What bothered her a bit were the yellow criminal marks all over his face. She was becoming a bit paranoid the more she looked at them, but when she glanced at his gray eyes he didn't have the look of a criminal.

"What's your name, stranger?" Mizuki brushed a strand of hair away from her face, looking him in the eye.

The man's eyes were trained on her although his face wasn't. "Crow. Crow Hogan."

She blinked. She heard the name before. Her lips parted as she gasped a bit. "_You're_ Crow Hogan? As in, Team 5D's...?"

Crow smirked. "That's right."

"You have beautiful cards," Mizuki blurted without meaning to, the painter inside her bursting. She blushed, trying to recover from the embarrassing outburst by taking a gulp of the liquor.

He blinked. He tried to make eye contact with her. "What do you mean?"

She stammered, "Um, well. I'm kind of a Duel Monster's card designer, and well, I've seen many cards out there, but your cards have a certain beauty in them that I can't find anywhere else..."

Mizuki wanted to hit herself. Why was she even spilling out those stupid comments to him, the actual owner of the cards?

"You're adorable," Crow smiled widely. Mizuki couldn't stop the blush. "What's your name?"

"...Mizuki," she managed to breath out. "Mizuki Yamada."

Crow had leaned in closer to her, his warmth radiating onto her skin. He placed a hand gently on her exposed knee and breathed hotly into her ear. "You wanna see them?"

Her vision became hazy as the hand on her knee burned. She boldly replied, "How about in my suite?"

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo, finally updated. Finally seeing some sexual tension in Crow and Mizuki. We have met Mizuki's family as well. Just how will this end?


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Nerve Cells

Warning: Mature Content

* * *

><p>Before they even got into Mizuki's suite, Crow was already untying the ribbon behind her neck that was holding her dress up. She gasped when his tongue slid down further into her cleavage. They stumbled into the room, Crow picking the small lady up, kicking the door behind him, and pulling her into a rough kiss.<p>

She felt him tug the top of the dress down, moaning as the stiff fabric brushed against her hardened nipples and the cold air blew on them. He pulled away from her mouth, quickly putting his mouth onto her neck, nipping and licking down to her shoulder.

Mizuki breathed heavily, enjoying the sensation, feeling herself getting wet fast since it had been a while she had slept with a man. She tugged at his spiky hair, enjoying the soft texture of it in between her fingertips. She arched her back when his wet appendage flicked her left bud and he began to suck on it, his teeth grazing it lightly.

Pale hands clawed at his tux. He moved away to take it off and then attempted to take his tie off. She giggled when he was having a hard time. Crow blushed, embarrassed. Mizuki kissed him, slightly pulling at his bottom lip, untying his tie and unbuttoning is shirt slowly. She let her fingers graze down his chest to his abs.

Mizuki licked her lips when she felt the hard muscles underneath her hands, feeling the heat pool into her stomach.

Crow was breathing hard and couldn't take the lusty look the blue eyes gave him. He pulled her dress down, feeling himself get harder when she stood before him proudly in only black underwear and gold heels that she bent down to take off.

He quickly took off his white dress shirt and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off and kicking off his shoes and socks. Mizuki pressed herself against him, feeling the room getting hotter. She kissed his lips and pecked her way down his neck, past his chest, down his abs, rolling her tongue at his navel, stopping at the edge of his white boxers.

The darkened silver eyes sucked in his breath when her soft lips brushed against his skin, her nails grazing down his buttocks and lowered themselves into his underwear. The last article of clothing on him was lowered down painfully slow as she watched him intensely on her knees. The fabric rubbed wonderfully against his hardened member and the air blasted against it, making him go harder. He groaned.

Mizuki took off the boxers all the way and she giggled when she saw his face watching her like a hawk. She leaned into his exposed member and was about to kiss it, but didn't. Crow was giving her a frown when she stood up quickly, snaking her hands up his chest to around his neck.

"Sorry," Mizuki hissed into his ear, feeling his hands on her ass, squeezing as she grinded against him. "I don't do oral on one night stands…but…" Mizuki grabbed one of his hands behind her back and moved them to her front, slipping them into her black panties. She moaned as he wiggled his fingers against her wetness. "I can do it without a condom."

Crow hadn't felt this turned on in any time in his life.

They had both quickly moved to the bed, Mizuki's underwear lost, and Crow pushing his proud hard on into the depths of her core. They were panting like wild animals as he pounded into her without waiting. Mizuki hissed at the pain, but began to cry out louder for more, a lot louder than she had intended.

She covered her mouth to hide her moans, blushing. Crow, however, would have not of that, and he sunk himself in deeper and harder, pressing himself into her and Mizuki in turn being pressed deep into the plush bed. She screamed in ecstasy, her hands clinging to Crow, desperately holding onto the wonderful sensation he was bringing into her tightening stomach and the tingling up her spine.

Crow couldn't take it much longer, struggling to talk, "A-Are you…near yet?"

Mizuki moaned, unable to answer, so in reply she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling on his hair to have his mouth covered by hers in a messy kiss of tongues.

Her breath hitched and she flung her head back, arching and moaning, before relaxing into the pillows and trying to catch her breath.

He stifled his moan into her neck, pulling out and his seed spilling in between them.

Mizuki opened her ice blue eyes that were still dilated, glaring, "I am not cleaning up the mess you made."

Crow simply fell on her and laughed. If it wasn't for the nagging feeling of guilt that he had used her, he would have said that this had been the best un-awkward sex he had.

* * *

><p>Mizuki sighed as she shoved her hands into her tight knee-length overalls, splattered by paint, much like the rest of her clothing at home.<p>

It had been a little over a week when she woke up in her hotel room alone. She remembered her being incredibly sad that he left and mad he didn't leave a note. She knew one night stands usually ended like this, but she felt a connection with the man known as Crow Hogan. The fact that their night together was exhilarating didn't make her any happier. If anything, it made her pine for him all the more.

She walked down the street filled with lively children playing kick ball. They were screaming and shouting, running like maniacs. Mizuki smiled as she walked past them, feeling her become happy just by watching them. That was one of the many things she loved about kids. They were able to make your heart swell with joy.

"_Oh no! Watch out, Miss!_" Someone shouted desperately.

Mizuki blinked and halted to a stop, turning around to see what the problem was. Except, she realized they were yelling at her and it was too late to avoid the hard soccer ball knocking into her head none too gently.

The world spun in her eyes, the sidewalk swerving to the right and to the left. She closed her eyes and shook her head to ease the dizziness, but everything seemed to spin in the darkness as well, so she chose to just fall to the concrete ungracefully.

She heard a bunch of footsteps running towards her and she covered her head, hoping that they wouldn't collide into her. They thankfully skidded to a stop and the children surrounded her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A shy delicate voice spoke to her right.

"I'll go get Martha!" Someone else shouted.

Mizuki just groaned at the loudness, not helping the pounding in her head. She swore she saw stars and little birds mocking her as they floated in her vision instead of the kids' faces.

"Good lord," a deep female voice gasped, "what did you guys do!"

"It was an accident!" a child cried, choking up on tears. "We didn't mean to!"

Martha then shouted out orders. "Alright, alright! Riku and Karen, you girls go get some medicine and tea started! Hiro and Daisuke, you boys help me with the young lady to the house! As for the rest of you, go inside and give the poor girl room to breathe!"

The dark blond felt herself being picked up and she was asked if she could stand. Mizuki wanted to say yes, feeling pathetic for being the center of a great accident, but when she firmly planted her feet to the ground, she almost fell back down. It wasn't long when they dragged her to their home that Mizuki's vision began to grow dark and all noise became muffled. She had knocked out.

* * *

><p>"I see you're less tense than you were before, Crow," Jack Atlas stated, walking –more like strutting- down the street, coffee in hand, beside his friend Crow who was carrying bags of groceries.<p>

Crow grumbled curses at Jack who refused to help him with the grocery; his arms were straining from the weight of the bags.

Ever since that night, Crow had a hard time sleeping without fantasizing about wild light blue eyes or the feeling of soft tender skin against his. And every time he woke up from those dreams, he felt incredibly guilty for just leaving the woman, whose name he still remembered, in the hotel room.

If he wasn't through with women at the moment, Crow was sure he would have asked to meet her again…or a few times.

"So," the King interrupted his thoughts, "was she good? Was she pretty?"

Crow sighed as Jack opened the gate for him as they walked down the short path to the house.

"She was…" Crow mused over it, wondering what would be the best way to describe her. "Wild, different, bold…cute, shy…"

His friend raised an eyebrow. "So which was she?"

"I don't know!" the ginger head scowled. "She was a bit of everything! Could you just stop asking me? I already feel guilty as _fuck_ for leaving her in the suite. She was such a nice woman…"

Jack ignored whatever he said and continued with the barrage of questions. "What did she look like?"

Crow growled as he stepped into the building, carrying the bags into the kitchen portion of the room. "She looked like- _you_."

Mizuki froze, her lips just grazing the rim of the tea cup. Crow just dropped the bags to the floor, his mouth opened in shock. Jack looked her over, seeing not one thing about her that was described by Crow.

"Crow, there were eggs in that grocery! Mark my word, if a single one is cracked you're buying me another carton with your own money!" Martha frowned at the way he was behaving in front of their injured guest.

Mizuki awkwardly adjusted the bag of ice over the bump on her head. She grimaced in pain and she nervously looked anywhere but at the silver eyed man, who was just gaping at her.

He was having a hard time believing the woman, who he guiltily left in a hotel room on her own and also had secret wet dreams about, was in Martha's kitchen, looking…adorable. That was the only way Crow could describe her with her paint splattered clothes, he honestly thought she was just making up the fact that she was a painter, and her hair a mess and with no make-up on her blushing face.

Jack felt the tension and the sheer _awkwardness_ in the room. The King had faced situations where he met his one-night woman outside of the bedroom, but never this close and personal. He could not comprehend what either could be feeling, and being who he is, he eased the atmosphere the only way he could.

"You have a lump on your head."

She was startled, but snorted, "_Noo, really? _I haven't noticed or felt it."

Jack felt his mouth fall open, shocked at the _rudeness _of the woman towards _the King_.

Crow, on the other hand, snickered. Jack glared at him as he merely ignored the threat and began to place the groceries away.

The red head awkwardly slipped into the chair opposite her, twirling his thumbs on the table.

"So, uh…" he trailed off.

The great king just rolled his eyes, saluting to Martha and waving the children good-bye.

Mizuki bit her lip, taking off the ice from her head. Secretly, she was _very_ happy and excited to see Crow Hogan again. The unfortunate part was that she didn't want him to see her in her normal clothes…or the ugly injury on her head.

"You two know each other?" Martha butted in, giving Crow a special kind of smile. He blushed, hiding his face with one hand, trying to pretend he couldn't see her.

"We worked together before," Mizuki smoothly lied.

His eyes widened. Where was she going with this?

"I'm working currently with Kaiba Corporation. I'm a designer of Duel Monster cards, and well, I met Mr. Hogan and I couldn't resist seeing such rare and beautiful cards that I, as an artist, just have to appreciate," the blue eyed girl nudged him in the ankle.

Crow jumped, turning red on the ears, stammering, "Y-Yeah."

Mizuki glared at him dangerously.

"I see…" the plump woman eyed the boy suspiciously. "How is your head, dear? You took quite a hit, especially since it came from Hiro-"

"I said I was sorry!" the young boy cried from the living room, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.

The three adults smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, nothing a little time can't heal!" She glanced at the clock. "I better get going, have quite a bit of work to get done…" _Or else Sato will really land me in the hospital…_

Mizuki stood up, thanking Martha for everything politely. Before she could leave, Martha demanded from Crow to walk her home. She protested, saying she did not live far nor was it late, but the young man simply grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out the doorway.

* * *

><p>The walk was…incredibly awkward. The two could not put it in any other words. Neither had expected to see the other, if ever, again. Both felt embarrassed, mostly because their courage and boldness had disappeared those few days ago, along with the nice clothing, and all that was left was their true selves: Mizuki in her splattered clothes, Crow in his delivery business uniform.<p>

Crow glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, but quickly turned back to facing the front when he saw her glance at him too.

"We're here…" mumbled Mizuki, lightly touching the front gate to the apartment complex.

He looked up to see a rather old building, more long then it was tall. It appeared to be more of a motel kind of place than a home. He flinched when he heard a cat meow painfully in the alley.

Mizuki chuckled nervously, "Not the best place, but it's close to public transportation and well, art supplies are pretty expensive…"

"You know… I thought you were saying you were a designer for Duel Monster cards just to impress me and to…you know…" He rubbed his neck, rambling on.

He waited to the barrage of insults, but only heard a sweet laugh that made his heart race and his stomach do nauseating flips. Crow stuttered, not understanding why she was laughing.

"I actually wasn't planning on sleeping with you, although it was a pretty nice bonus," Mizuki blushed, but managed to keep a straight confident face. "I'm truly a fan of your cards."

Crow pouted playfully, "Aww, I'm not your favorite duelist?"

She laughed again, hitting him in the arm playfully. "Sorry, I'm strictly an art fan. Duel Monster rules and what-not gives me a headache. Thanks for being my escort, by the way."

He grinned, "Any time!"

Mizuki grinned back, "Bye, Crow Hogan. Hopefully, the next time we meet it won't be because I was in an accident."

He waved, watching her slip past the front door, and frowned when she disappeared. Then, he realized what this was.

"Oh, I am so fucking screwed…again…" Crow sighed, ruffling his hair, heading back to Martha who would ask him more thorough questions.

* * *

><p>AN: Do not worry fellow readers, story will be completed. I have an entire outline done :) . Pardon the sad...lemon... Any suggestions to improving that will be gleefully accepted, or recommendations on not writing more lemons, ha ha.


End file.
